1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved multi-level foldaway display structures and more particularly pertains to displaying items on a multi-level platform which is readily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of display structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, display structures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying items on multi-level structures are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of display structures. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,612 to Gehl discloses a folding Christmas tree type of display stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,242 to Reszka discloses an animated Christmas display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,543 to Bove discloses a foldable display system with continuous display surface.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,160 to Williams discloses a combined toy harbor, village and figure therefor.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,894 to Tsai discloses a display stand for Christmas decorations and the like.
In this respect, multi-level foldaway display structures according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying items on a multi-level platform which is readily assembled and disassembled.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved multi-level foldaway display structures which can be used for displaying items on a multi-level platform which is readily assembled and disassembled. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.